The present invention relates to telecommunications transmission line
Various connection systems are known for connecting cables and equipment. In the case of triaxial transmission cables, a central bulkhead may be provided defining a plurality of connection locations for connecting video cameras to related equipment. The bulkhead typically holds the connector of a first cable for connection to the connector of the second cable running to the remote camera or other equipment.
Concerns in this area include ease of assembly and use of the bulkhead and connection locations, and avoidance of unnecessary stresses applied to the cables or the connectors. There is a need for continued development of connection systems which address these and other concerns.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a connector mounting arrangement including an angled mounting plate having a generally planar back face including opposed mounting flanges for mounting to a bulkhead, and an angled front face positioned at an angle to the back face, and facing partially vertically downwardly when mounted to the bulkhead. The angled front face defines an opening for receipt of a first connector. The connector system further includes a yoke mountable to the angled mounting plate for holding the first connector within the opening. The first connector is connectable to a second connector at the bulkhead.
The present invention also relates to a connector mounting arrangement including a panel, and a plurality of yokes mounted to the panel, with each yoke holding a connector to the panel. The mounting arrangement further may include an adapter plate mounted to the panel, wherein the yoke is mounted to the adapter plate. The adapter plate may include an angled front face extending at least partially vertically downwardly.
The present invention further relates to a yoke including identical halves which surround a connector having a non-cylindrical outer mating surface portion for mounting the connector to a mounting plate or a bulkhead. Each half of the yoke includes front and rear faces, and opposed side faces. One side face defines a central opening between the front and rear faces, wherein the central opening has a mating surface portion for engaging the non-cylindrical outer mating surface portion of the connector. Each half generally includes two fastener openings or other mounting structure, such as a snap, for connecting the halves around the connector. Each half further includes at least one fastener opening extending between the front and rear faces for mounting each half to the mounting plate or bulkhead.
The present invention also relates to an angled mounting plate or bracket including a rear planar face having top and bottom flanges, with each flange defining openings for receipt of fasteners for mounting the plate to a bulkhead. The plate further includes a top angled face and a bottom angled face both extending away from the rear face toward each other. The bottom angled face includes an opening for a connector, and openings for receipt of fasteners for mounting a yoke to the plate, wherein the yoke holds the connector. The plate further preferably includes a designation strip on the top angled face.
The present invention also relates to a triaxial connector including a female connector body having a generally cylindrically shaped tip, with the tip being provided with a plurality of equally spaced recesses in the outer surface for mating with a yoke for mounting to a mounting plate or bulkhead.